SIN TI
by MCGrandchester
Summary: "Sin ti,mi mundo se tornó gris, sini ti,ya no halle que hacer, sin ti, derrame tantas lagrimas,sin ti,me quede sola,sin ti,pase muchos cumpleaños y sin ti,pasare otro más" Terry y Candy se separaron cuando el se fue a los 18 años a estudiar al extranjero y ella, a sus 23, no ha sabido nada de él. En su 24 aniversario, recibe una inesperada visita que le desea un "Feliz Cumpleaños"


**SEMANA DE ONE-SHOTS**

* * *

 **La trama es de mi total autoría y los personajes de sus respectivas autoras.**

 **Este es mi primer one-shot, la "semana de one-shots" es mi forma para celebrar mi primer cumpleaños con ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos!**

* * *

 **(1)**

* * *

 **SIN TI**

 _"Sin ti… mi mundo se tornó gris, si ti… ya no halle que hacer… sin ti… derrame tantas lagrimas… sin ti…me quede sola… sin ti… pase muchos cumpleaños y sin ti… pasare otro más" Terry y Candy se conocieron en la secundaria, mas sin embargo por vueltas de la vida, Terry se fue estudiar al extranjero a los 18 y ella, a sus 23, no ha sabido nada de él. En su 24 aniversario, recibe una inesperada visita que le desea un… "Feliz Cumpleaños"_

* * *

Ahí estaba otra vez con la mirada pérdida y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, los recuerdos de ese tormento de ojos azules se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro provocándole torrenciales lluvias de lágrimas dolorosas y saladas. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya, él se fue un día antes de su cumpleaños, tan solo recordarlo, producía miles de agridulces sensaciones en su cansado corazón. Era de madrugada y el sueño no venía por ella, daba vuelas en la cama, y por más empeño que pusiera en tratar de cerrar sus ojos y hallar un poco de paz, no lo conseguía.

Salió de su habitación en busca de un vaso con agua fresca para colmar la sed que se mantenía latente en su garganta, pero más seco estaba su corazón después de estar tantos años sin recibir ni una sola gota de amor. Las horas pasaban y pasaban y hasta que al fin descansó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y una jaqueca se hacía presente haciendo que inmediatamente se llevara una mano a la sien y que con la otra tratara de alcanzar su celular para apagar su alarma que no dejaba de sonar. En cuanto hizo su cometido, miles de notificaciones sobre su cumpleaños aparecían una tras otra sin parecer tener fin. Eran sus amigos, parientes, vecinos, conocidos y demás, pero ninguna era de quien ella deseaba.

Lo extrañaba, demasiado, como solo se puede extrañar a la persona que amas.

Se metió a la ducha y al salir escogió un pantalón de vestir blanco, pegado en los muslos y caderas y corte recto en el resto; una chemisse en cuello "v" magenta y tacones del mismo. Una diadema de trenza con el cabello delantero dejando el flequillo suelto y aplicando un poco de fijador en la parte de atrás.

Era lunes, mas sin embargo, le habían dado la semana junto con otra amiga que cumplía dos días antes que ella, el 22 de octubre. Hoy 24, Annie y la pecosa acordaron después de tomar su café de Starbucks como todos los días, hacer algo especial para "celebrar" el cumpleaños de Candy.

 **\- Ya vienes para acá**?

\- Si, estoy por llegar.

 **\- Te espero**.

Cortó la llamada, de pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar y a hacer un relajo inimaginable. Sonaba y sonaba y no dejaba de sonar, una llamada entrante aparecía en la pantalla.

N _úmero desconocido_.

Nunca contestaba los números que no conocía, y por la lada, deducía que no era de la ciudad, o del país tan siquiera, era un número extranjero, y con mayor razón no pensaba contestar. No tenía familiares fuera del país o que recientemente hayan viajado sólo para comprarse un celular de otra parte del mundo, y de haberlo hecho, le hubieran mandado un mensaje directamente con toda la información detallada a más no poder, haciendo mención de cualquier característica y "secreto" para afirmar la veracidad del texto

Como sea, el teléfono siguió sonando y sonando, pero no contestaría , no quería y nadie la obligaría a hacerlo.

A paso lento, pero seguro, se venía venir una morena de tez blanca y ojos azules caminar por la acera con destino a donde Candy se encontraba, saludándola con un beso en su tersa mejilla.

\- Hola amiga, ¿lista para divertirnos?

\- Supongo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- replicó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro – veras que este cumpleaños será inolvidable. – comentó con una ensoñadora sonrisa

\- Aja- añadió irónica .

\- Si no me crees allá tu.

\- Pues como dicen, hasta no ver, no creer.

Juntas, fueron por su Starbuck y emprendieron su marcha hacia el mercedes-benz de Candy, un lindo modelo color perla tipo deportivo pero con ese toque femenino.

Toda una belleza de auto.

El camino transcurría entre pláticas sobre sus amados libros, series y sobre quien era mejor que otro.

\- Yo digo que Julian Blackthorn – opinó Candy

\- De cazadores de sombras? Tiene su toque pero no se compara con su hermano MARK BLACKTHORN – defendió acentuando notablemente el nombre.

\- Claro que no, MI JULES, es mejor que el.

\- Como sea, cambiando de libro quiero a Percy.

\- Ok, en eso coincidimos.

\- Pero el chiste es que nos peleemos.

\- Si pero no lo hago porque estoy de acuerdo.

\- Y si cambio de personaje?

\- Se perfectamente que no lo harás.

\- Entonces… quien prefieres Nahier O o Nahier C?

\- Sabes perfectamente a quien- contestó divertida.

\- Nahier O? – pregunto a propósito con fingida inocencia.

\- NOOO, NI-LO-CA. Ese desgraciado no.

\- Son lo mismo

\- Ahhh nooo, no compares a mi Nahier con el tuyo psicópata, MI Nahier, es mejor.

\- Pero Lenah se enamoró de Nahier, si no se hubiera enterado del tatuaje. ¿Cómo sabría con cual de los Nahiers estaría? ¿o si habría dos Nahiers?

\- No, no es lo mismo, cuando amas a alguien lo puedes percibir quien realmente es.

\- Pero Lenah aun no amaba a ninguno de los dos.

\- Si lo hacía, pero aún no se daba cuenta de eso. – dijo con una ensombrecida mirada hacía el semáforo en rojo. Y de pronto unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ahí estaba en la secundaria, el tercer año. Las clases ya habían empezado y la mitad del día transcurría en plena novedad. El bullicio se escuchaba alrededor. Recién había llegado y ya tenía "su" propio lugar. El colegio tenía una zona apartada que parecía baldío. Nadie asomaba las narices por allá, excepto ella. Encontró un árbol rodeado de rosas de diferentes colores y a lo lejos se visualizaba una casa muy bonita que parecía castillo. Era como estar en un portal mágico que te transportaba a otro lugar. Olfateo las flores y fue directo al árbol para recostarse bajo su sombra. Observaba el cielo azul y la suave brisa veraniega acariciaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. El ambiente invitaba a descansar en él y cerrar los ojos. Así lo hizo. Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, hasta que unos ruidos y un extraño olor invadieron sus sentidos. Se paró como resorte y concluyó que ese olor venía del árbol "¿acaso el árbol estaba fumando?"_

 _Vio una sombra oculta entre las ramas y haciendo uso de su voz le grito a la extraña figura que yacía sobre el árbol._

 _\- ¿QUIEN ESTÁ AHÍ? Baja ahora mismo! – demandó con autoridad. Transcurrió un segundo, dos y tres hasta que un imponente chico, alto, cabellera negra con brillos azulados, nariz recta y perfilada, ojos azul zafiro, tan potentes y rebeldes como el mismísimo mar, espalda ancha y con un cigarrillo en la mano. Era él el causante de todo, prácticamente "el culpable"._

 _\- Vaya vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña- dijo poniendo su mano a la altura de Candy. – niña pecosa, que viene a molestarme mientras descanso. ¿a que se debe tu visita?_

 _\- Era yo la que estaba descansando. – contesto haciendo que el chico silbara._

 _\- Ya veo, dime ¿eres nueva? Porque nunca había visto a una niña tan pequeña y pecosa como tu, ¿eres de primero verdad? – indignada le dijo._

 _\- No soy de tercero, pero tu pareces un anciano con tu cara de amargado y tu carácter burlón, dime, ¿Cuántos anís reprobaste? – "con que salió valiente la chiquilla" pensó ._

 _\- No más que tu, además esas pecas te hacen ver feas, y el color de tus ojos no me gusta._

 _\- Ahh si? Pues no me interesa si te gusta o no, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo tengo unos hermosos y unas bellísimas pecas y tu una simple cara paliducha y ojos simplemente azules mientras que el mío, es el verde mas exótico existido jamás!_

 _\- Jajaja, claro. ¿yo envidiarte a ti?_

 _\- Si, y deja de fumar, que hace que te veas mas viejo de lo que realmente eres- dijo arrebatándole el cigarrillo._

 _\- Ahora te preocupes por como vea?- preguntó divertido con el afán de molestarla.._

 _\- No, no me interesa pero soy protectora de cualquier animal así sea un verdadero fastidio y no quiero morirme por tu culpa – golpe bajo, le había dicho "animal"_

 _\- Eyy! Eso era mío- replicó después de que Candy le arrebatara la cajetilla entera de cigarros._

 _\- Exactamente, tu dijiste ERA, tiempo pasado._

 _\- No importa hay mas de donde salió eso._

 _\- Y habrá más que te los desaparezca._

 _\- No, no lo habrá, tu vas en primero y ni siquiera me conoces y dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver._

 _\- Agradezco al cielo que eso sea verdad._

 _\- No te preocupes pecosa- dijo tomando su mentón - ya no te haré ver corazoncitos a tu alrededor._

 _\- Lo único que veo es ese apestoso humo y tu cara de viejo amargado._

 _\- De acuerdo, ni veras de nuevo este hermoso rostro._

 _\- Uyy! Don modestia ha hablado- se mofó irónica._

 _\- Lo dice la de los "exóticos ojos verdes"_

 _\- Engreído_

 _\- Pecosa_

 _\- Narcisista_

 _\- Tu igual_

 _\- Malcriado_

 _\- Tu igual.._

 _\- Maleducado_

 _\- Tu igual, debes de aprender a respetar a tus mayores._

 _\- Eso ya lo se, en especial a los animales y a ancianitos frustrados con la vida_

 _\- Vale vale, de acuerdo._

 _\- De acuerdo nada. Me voy- dijo para irse cuando de pronto una mano la sostuvo del antebrazo._

 _\- Pecosa… ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?_

 _\- ¿para que querría…_

 _\- Por favor- pidió el chico interrumpiendo a Candy- además ¿Cómo me iría sin saber el nombre de una chica con tantas pecas?- el tono había cambiado ya ni era de burla sino con cierta ternura. Dudosa, al fin dijo._

 _\- Me llamo Candy._

 _\- Un gusto, soy Terruce, pero para ti Terry- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo un saludo de manos._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_ _._

\- Candy

\- Candy. Candy

\- CAANDYY! – le gritó Annie al oído.

\- QUEEE!? – respondió asustada.

\- No ves la fila que hay por tu culpa?! Ya cambió a verde y tu ni tus luces! En donde estabas en el país de las maravillas ¡!?- preguntó irónica

\- Casi – respondió seco.

Había momentos en donde Candy se perdía en ese punto entre la realidad y los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente. Todos los días se auto atormentaba tratando de recordar algo que jamás volverá, algo que no pudo ser, según Annie, aunque para ella era parte de su vida y no se podía desprender tan fácil de él. Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante donde se encontraban, Archie, el novio de Annie, Paty y su novio Stear y ella la única forever alone ahí, se sentía un poco rara, pero, al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños ¿no?

\- Felicidades Candy! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazaban efusivamente y le decían lindas palabras y buenos deseos.

\- Ven vamos a comer.- la invito Stear amablemente.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa apartada especialmente para ella y con todo el lugar decorado con motivo a su aniversario se dispusieron a disfrutar de los alimentos.

Cuando finalizaron comenzaron la plática y las sugerencias sobre que visitar.

\- Estaría bien si vamos a la feria.

\- No la feria no, la otra vez me maree y estuve una semana sin poder soportar el olor a palomitas. – reclamaba Annie a su novio.

\- Yo digo que a lo mejor a un parque acuático, con eso de que a Candy no le gustan los antros ni nada de eso.- comentaba Paty.

\- Pero yo no pienso terminar arrugado como pasa- advertía Archie.

\- Creo que sería conveniente preguntarle primero a Candy a donde quisiera ir antes de tomar decisiones- añadió sabiamente Stear observando a Candy que estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que los chicos debatían.

\- Y bien Candy, tú qué opinas?- le pregunto Annie haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia la pecosa. Al ver que no respondía y estaba con la mirada perdida en plato que tenía enfrente insistió – Candy… Candy- entonces la sacudió.- Candy.

\- Mmm- atino a decir desorientada.

\- Te preguntaba tu qué opinas?

\- Que opino de qué?

\- De lo que hablábamos?

\- Y que decían?

\- Siempre te pierdes Candy, me pregunto en que piensas cada que te quedas como ida- menciono Archie.

\- Mas bien en quien- contesto imprudentemente Annie ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Candy.

\- Te sientes bien?- pregunto Stear preocupado tratando de bajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

\- No no, o pasa nada es solo que tuve una noche larga y por demás agotadora, preferiría ir a descansar, si me disculpan me retiro.- dijo dejando unos billetes en la mesa.

\- No no Candy, nosotros pagamos- Archie tomo los billetes depositándolos en su mano.

\- y la propina? …- exclamo como lo más obvio.

\- No te preocupes de eso nos encargamos- concluyo Stear con una mirada dulce y un guiño.

\- Como quieran, gracias.- se despidió monótonamente sin mirar a nadie.

Una vez se retiró Candy del lugar, fue a su mercedes para dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran en su rostro, sabía que si las retenía le harían más daño, pero hacerlo delante de su amigos, jamás.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante aún estaban los amigos divagando sobre el comportamiento de Candy.

\- Siempre es lo mismo, cada año se pone igual.- se quejaba Archie.

\- No se preocupen- comentó Annie haciendo que todos se quedaran extrañados.- este año será diferente- dijo traviesa jalando a su novio del brazo.- nos vemos chicos- se despidió besando a todos en la mejilla.

Llego a su departamento y se tumbó en su cama a seguir llorando. El cielo era anaranjado con tonos morados y rosados, anunciando la pronta llegada del anochecer. Busco su celular y se acordó que lo había dejado en el auto y fue por él. Durante el trayecto más memorias vinieron a su mente.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- un gusto, soy Terruce, pero para ti, Terry._

 _\- Un placer conocerlo._

 _\- El placer es mío señorita pecosa- dijo con tono dulce. La campana había sonado y Candy tenía que regresar._

 _\- Me tengo que ir. Adiós._

 _\- Nos vemos._

 _Candy salió disparada hacia los salones de clase para llegar justo a tiempo al salón._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_ _._

Abrió su auto y saco su celular. Lo había apagado porque no había dejado de sonar como desquiciado y rogaba al cielo el que al prenderlo no volviera a sonar o le daría un ataque de histeria. Afortunadamente, para ella, eso no paso, más si le llego la notificación de 114 llamadas perdidas y todas del mismo número. Por algunas razones no devolvería la llamada, pero tenía un presentimiento.

Regreso al interior de su departamento, prendió el televisor y no hallaba nada bueno. Fue a su habitación y tomó una novela que había dejado pendiente. La leía y la leía y por más que quería concentrarse en el bulto de letras frente a sus ojos no podía, ya que su mente se empeñaba en aplastarla con memorias y recuerdos compartidos con cierto inglés.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Después de que la campana sonara fue a su respectivo salón de clases, la maestra ya había llegado y pasó lista._

 _\- Andrew Candice- era la primera de la lista._

 _\- Presente._

 _\- Britter Anne._

 _\- Presente_

 _\- Carstairs Emma_

 _\- Presente…_

 _La maestra llegó a la G_

 _\- Grandchester… - no completo la oración porque un chico de ojos azules estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa, dejando a todas las chicas del salón boquiabiertas, ese chico parecía un dios, aunque en el fondo no lo quisiera Candy reconocer._

 _\- Bien señor Grandchester, pase a su asiento por favor._

 _\- Claro, maestra- dos lugares disponibles, solo uno seria el que debia tomar, uno junto con "la chica mas guapa de la escuela", que por lo visto ya le habían arrebatado el trono, o, sentarse junto a la pecosa contestona que acababa de conocer._

 _Nadie respiraba, y no lo volverían a hacer hasta que Terry tomara una decisión , ¿en donde se sentaría?, todas sabemos la respuesta. ._

 _Lento y decidido camino a su lugar a lado de la pecosa, y arrogante saludó._

 _\- Nos volvemos a ver pecosa. – Candy , sólo volteo los ojos, pero un gran sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su sonrojado rostro._

 ** _Fin de flashback._**

"DISTRACCIÓN", una palabra que últimamente definía muy bien a Candy. Y todo por culpa de esa personita.

Dejó de un lado el libro sabiendo que por más que intentara las letras jamás se procesarían en su mentecita, así que, para tratar de hacer algo más… "productivo", decidió ir a checar su celular. Fue al sofá y en cuanto lo tomó volvió a sonar como el desquiciado que era _, "tal para cual_ ", pensaba irónica en su interior Candy, _"hasta el teléfono se parece a mi_ ".

Con cuidado pero deprisa, colocó el vibrante artefacto en la barra de mármol que se encontraba en la cocina.

\- Definitivamente está endemoniado mi celular.

¿lo estaría realmente? ¿acaso alguien de otro mundo trataba de comunicarse con ella?

\- Por lo visto, no eres de este continente.

Fue a su computadora, y checo la lada para ver de donde era…

-¿de donde eres?

Sitio tras sitio, le decían lo innegable. INGLATERRA. ¿imposible? Tal vez, pero ahí decía. Tomó el teléfono de casa y marcó a la compañía de comunicaciones .

\- ¿bueno?

\- Buenas tardes ¿con quien tengo el gusto? – sonó una femenina voz.

\- Buenas tardes, habla Candice, vera, quisiera que cheque este número, lo que pasa es que me han estado llamando.

\- Efectivamente tengo registrado como llamadas externas, ¿me podría dar el número para verificar concordancia?

\- Es el… - Candy dio el número y mientras la señorita del teléfono hacia lo suyo..

\- Vera, señorita, este teléfono es de Inglaterra, específicamente, Londres, ¿quiere que lo bloqueemos o que enviemos algún mensaje anónimamente?

\- No no, no se preocupe, cualquier inconveniente yo les aviso.

\- De acuerdo señorita Candice, que pase linda tarde.

\- Igualmente.

Inglaterra, ¿sería el?, no… no lo creía posible. Mentalmente se retaba " _Vamos el ya te olvido desde hace mucho, si es que tan siquiera te tomaba en cuenta, debes de dejarlo ir, pareces una loca obsesiva, de seguro es número equivocado o algún vendedor de ollas, no te atormentes más"_

Derrotada dejó aun lado el celular, restándole importancia si sonaba o no.

La noche había caído, las estrellas se escondían entre la contaminación del cielo oscuro en la ciudad, el incesante tráfico de escuchaba, pese a ser ya tarde, y la luna resplandecía orgullosa, testigo de su desgracia, acompañando a su triste corazón.

Pasó una hora, y luego otra, filosofando o tonteando, cualquiera de las dos era viable para que el tiempo pasara y el sueño viniera a ella.

Ella había nacido un 24 de octubre, a las 11:40 de la noche, prácticamente, sólo tenía derecho a 20 minutos de festejo, pero todos tomaban de referencia el día, no la hora por suerte.

El reloj dio una campanada, como lo hacía cada hora que pasaba. Las 10:00.

¿y que hacía? Esperar a que fuera 25.

Fue a la ventana para observar el exterior y ver que "novedades" podía encontrar. Hasta el momento todo iba normal, como de costumbre, mas sin embargo un carro negro, se orilló a la acera JUSTO enfrente de su apartamento. NUNCA en su vida había visto tal carro, y deducía lo costoso que a simple vista se veía. Rines cromados, copas destellantes, rompe brisas, cola de pato y corte aerodinámico, llantas traseras de rodada mayor a las delanteras, el logo de una marca carísima en el cofre.

De pronto, las modernas puertas se elevaron para que el individuo saliera de su "humilde carcachita". Todo iba normal, digo, todos los días hay ricos millonarios con lujosos autos que se estacionan enfrente de tu casa ¿no? . Lo extraño fue que ese tipo iba vestido todo de negro, y traía puesto una chamarra negra con gorro que le hacía sombra a su rostro. Candy achico los ojos para poder visualizar a aquel hombre en las penumbras.

El sujeto se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, luego, dirigió su mirada a la casa de Candy y se quedó anonado viéndola. Pasaron unos minutos y el hombre avanzó a la entrada.

Alarmada, la rubia tomó su celular para llamar a alguien en caso de emergencia, un bate y unas esposas, mientras tanto, el tipo seguía avanzando más y más hasta que llegó a su puerta.

Cautelosa, apagó las luces interiores y con todo en la mano esperó a que el hombre tocara.

Sonó el timbre, y Candy no se decidía a abrir. Volvió a tocar y nada, ella no salía, "¿será que me habré equivocado? " pensaba el hombre. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar y volver oteo día, o tal vez nunca. La puerta se abrió, pero sin nadie presente, como en esas películas de ciencia ficción donde se abren solas y hay algo esperándolos adentro.

Haciendo uso de todo su valor, el tipo ingresó a la oscura morada, pasando la puerta, entonces, esta se cerró de golpe y un dolor se hizo presente en su vientre, doblándolo y como consecuencia cayó al suelo boca a bajo.

Trató de levantarse mas en un rápido movimiento sus manos fueron atrapadas por algo frío en sus muñecas. Había sido esposado. Inútilmente luchaba por zafarse mas no podía, estaba atrapado y el temor se hizo presente en el. Sintió como algo le era encajado en la espalda, no era un cuchillo, era algo puntiagudo con algo de peso y sin filo para cortarlo, era más como…

\- ¿una zapatilla? – exclamó extrañado.

De pronto alguien lo levantó para que quedara sentado. En el lúgubre sitio y por las luces que provenían del exterior, alcanzó a divisar la figura de una mujer bien proporcionada, según las curvas y forma de su cuerpo, y una melena debajo de los hombros, con muchos bucles en ella.

Enseguida una voz femenina se escuchó.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? Habla o llamaré a la policía – el hombre se alegro, si llamaría a la policía probablemente la señorita pensó que era un ladrón o algo así, por ende, la idea de que un asesino en serie quisiera matarlo estaba descartada.

\- Vine a ver a una amiga que tiene tiempo que no nos vemos peor por lo que veo me equivoqué de casa- declaró irónico.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Perdón? – dijo sin comprender lo que se le pedía .

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Terruce… Terurce Grandchester. – ese nombre alteró los sentidos de Candy, ¿acaso era una broma pesada de Annie?, pronto lo averiguaría. Tratando de parecer lo mas serena posible, se dirigió al contacto de la luz y la encendió. Dejando perplejo al hombre.

La imponente figura de la mujer con unas llaves en la mano y en la otra un bate, el mismo rostro pecoso, solo que más maduro, sus brillantes esmeraldas, su cabello ondulado y dorado, y la ropa ceñida dejando la pasada adolescencia, dando lugar a una muy bien vista chica que hoy cumplía años.

\- ¿Candy? – pregunto confuso por la situación y por lo que sus zafiros presenciaban .

\- Hola… - dijo mirándolo con una mirada de arrepentimiento. El dirigió su mirada hacia el gran bate que ella sostenía.

\- ¡¿me pegaste con eso?! – mas que pregunta era una afirmación cargada de sorpresa y un dejo de indignación.

\- Tal.. Vez? – contestó dudosa y un tanto apenada, mordiéndose el labio interior.

\- ¡y me esposaste!

\- Creo…

El silencio reinó un momento.

\- Te molestaría quitárselas? – cuestionó aludiendo a las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas

\- Claro- contestó Candy regañándose por haber olvidado ese detalle.

\- Gracias – agradeció aliviado de no portar más esos metales.

Se paró y se puso delante de ella y pregunto

\- De donde sacaste el bate y las esposas? – la rubia sólo se encogió de hombros. – sigo sin creer que me hayas esposado y golpeado con un bate.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con la cabeza gacha. Terry, cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Te perdono, solo por que es tu cumpleaños – argumento como lo mas normal del mundo. Miles de alarmas de alerta sonaban en la cabeza de Candy que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Gracias supongo- atinó a contestar. ¿cómo era posible que aún después de 7 años siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto en ella? El había crecido y estaba más fornido, su espalda más ancha y sus músculos más pronunciados. Su pelo estaba recortado, a diferencia de como lo traía cuando convivía con el, pero mantenía su aire rebelde y estaba debajo de la nuca, con las puntas onduladas. Y por supuesto, era aún más guapo a como lo recordaba. Sin embargo Candy no se quedaba atrás. Su pecho y cadera habían crecido y tomado forma. Su pelo estaba más ondulado. Sus piernas torneadas. Era hermosísima , tanto que parecía irreal, la mariposa por fin había salido de su capullo y extendía sus alas orgullosas, listas para emprender el vuelo. Esos ojazos verdes, seguían ahí como dos piedras preciosas y exóticas. Sus mejillas con ese sonroso tentador y sus labios arrebatadores, colorados y brillantes, guardando una gloria sin igual.

\- Estas mas alta- dijo Terry colocando una mano sobre su cráneo comparándola con la estatura de él.

\- Tu también.

\- Y más hermosa- dijo ensoñado.

\- Tu también – contestó perdida.

\- Yo también? – pregunto divertido enarcando una ceja . Candy al darse cuenta de su "error" trató vanamente de repararlo.

\- Si… no.. Bueno… digo que… tu… y… si… y- al ver el trabalenguas de la rubia, con una gran sonrisa dijo.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra saber que yo también soy hermoso. – contestó guiñándole un ojo , se comenzó a reír – jajaja, ayyy! – pero el dolor por el batazo recibido lo hizo doblarse.

\- Hiiihh! Que desconsiderada, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pensé que era un ladrón o un asesinato a domicilio, pero tu tienes la culpa.

\- Yo?

\- Si! Por no avisar y llegar como delincuente a MI casa!

\- Claro que avisé! Solo que nunca te dignaste a responderme.!.

\- Por supuesto que no! No tengo ninguna llamada tuya!

\- Ah no? – la retó.

\- No…

\- Préstame tu celular.

\- Noo!

\- Solo para que veas que si te llamé.

Obediente tomó su celular y el sacó el suyo

\- Mira- marcó un número y el celular de Candy comenzó a vibrar.

Llamada externa ¿era él, el loco acosador inglés?

 _"te lo dije_ " la encaró su voz interna.

\- Tu eras el loco acosador?

\- En cierta manera digamos que si.

\- Estúpido.

\- Gracias.

\- Me viste la cara de babas.

\- No es cierto, llevo AÑOS, tratando de localizarte hasta que pude descifrar tu código.

\- Cual código?

\- Primero pensé que tu número estaba mal, pero luego descubrí que tenía que marcarlo al revés .

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Candy._

 _\- Mmm?_

 _\- Cual es tu número?_

 _\- Mi número?_

 _\- Para que lo quieres?_

 _\- Para secuestrarte.. Para que más_

 _\- Ya… jaja… en serio._

 _\- Para el proyecto de ciencias…_

 _\- Cual proyecto de ciencias?_

 _\- Exactamente…_

 _\- Ehh?._

 _\- El día que faltaste explicaron el proyecto de ciencias y la maestra me encargó que te lo explicara._

 _\- Ahhh voy al final de la clase entonces._

 _\- NOOO!, digo…Este… no es necesario… debe de estar muy ocupada y por eso me pidió que te lo explicara. …jeje – se excusó nervioso Terry._

 _\- Ok- Candy sacó una libreta y anotó su número al revés. – ten_

 _\- Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo feliz de que hubiera funcionado su mentirilla. Ahora tenía EL numero de su pecosa._

 _\- Espera! – trató de alcanzarlo pero este se había ido, le iba a decir que estaba al revés. – ni modo, le digo luego – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros._

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

\- Yo te iba a decir pero te fuiste corriendo como si tuvieras un cohete en la retaguardia.

\- Es que tenía algo MUY importante que hacer.

El silencio volvió a reinar, ambos estaban sentados en la sala, cerca uno del otro, veían a la nada. De pronto como imanes, sus ojos se encontraron, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El beso comenzó con suave rose, como el de aquella vez, su único y primer beso.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ambos estaban en la colina habían entrado a la misma universidad, eran los primeros días. Había un secreto entre ellos, Terry había conseguido una beca para estudiar al extranjero._

 _\- Candy?_

 _\- Mande?_

 _\- Que harías si me fuera del país?_

 _\- Mmm no lo se, me iría contigo._

 _\- Lo harías?_

 _\- Me llevarías?_

 _\- Claro_

 _\- Entonces si._

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Mande… - estaban sentados en una banca atrás de los edificios de prácticas. Terry la levantó, y Candy se dejó guiar como muñequita. Nunca la habían besado, Terry lo estaba haciendo. La sorpresa era mucho y las nuevas sensaciones se aglomeraban en ella._

 _\- Terry… - susurró suavemente. El le sostuvo el mentón._

 _\- No digas nada, piénsalo Candy, ambos estamos enamorados, luego hablamos._

 _El se despidió, y a partir de ese momento no lo volvió ver, lo llamaba y no respondía. Tiempo después se enteró que había partido a Inglaterra por parte de una agencia de estudios e intercambios internacionales, justo, un día 23 de octubre, un día antes de su cumpleaños, a partir de ese momento, esa fecha se volvio mas triste que San Valentín por no tener novio._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Abruptamente se separó y lo veía con furia cargada en sus esmeraldas.

\- ¡¿Quién TE CREES PARA VENIR A IRRUMPIR ASI MI CASA?! DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS SIN SABER DE TI, JUSTO HOYY, HOY! TE ATREVES A APARECERTE ASI, COMO SI NADA HUBIESE SUCEDIDO, COMO SI NUNCA HUBUERA PASADO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS, COMO SI NUNCA ME HUBIERAS LASTIMADO! COMO SI NUNCA ME HUBIERAS ABANDONADO! – las lágrimas corrían por su pecoso rostro acongojando el corazón de Terry.

\- Yo no fui el culpable .

\- SI NO FUISTE TU!¿QUIEN? DIME!

\- Mi padre.

\- ¡¿tu padre!?

\- Si…

 _ **Flashback**_ _._

 _Al ser miembro de una familia importante, al cumplir los 18 años tenían que ir a Inglaterra para dar 7 años de servicio a la Corona, y decidir si tomaban el título o se retiraban pero con otro año más como pago. Y eso fue lo que hizo Terry trabajar por 7 duros años para conseguir su libertad. Aun recordaba la plática con su padre._

 _\- Teruce._

 _\- Duque. – contestaciones secas y saludos de cortesía era la "convivencia" entre ellos cada que estaban juntos._

 _\- Tengo algo importante que decirte._

 _\- Lo escucho._

 _\- Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Grandchester cumple 18 años._

 _\- Si…_

 _\- Y pronto es tu aniversario._

 _\- Sabe que me niego a ir_

 _\- Sabes que ES tu obligación._

 _\- ¡pero yo no quiero!_

 _\- NO ME IMPORTA! – plaff! Una bofetada que le dejaría marcada su blanca mejilla- TIENES QUE CUMPLIR TE GUSTE O NO! – los ojos de ambos hombres eran tormentas implacables. Profundo odio y rencor denotaba el más joven. ¿Cómo era que se hacia llamar padre si ese señor lo único que hacía era moler su vida y pisotearla CADA día mas? – Buenas noches – se despidió el duque como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _En cuanto su padre se retiró comenzó a tirar y a aventar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor._

 _-MALDICION!- exclamó frustrado y rabioso arrojando un florero contra la pared ._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_ _._

\- Nunca me dijiste nada.

\- No quería preocuparte

\- Ese dia… en que según te caíste del árbol fue…

\- Mi padre…

\- Lo siento…

\- No te preocupes… no me la pasé 7 años como prisionero para venir aquí y hablar de él… Candy… se que puede sonar loco, pero he esperado demasiado tiempo, para estar contigo de nuevo y no volveré a esperar más, no soportaría que nos separarán de nuevo. – se arrodillo y sacó una cajita y la abrió – puede que no sea el lugar más indicado o la situación más romántico, pero mi corazón me duce que hable ahora o calle para siempre, y si callo sr que li lamentare el resto me mis días… Candice White… la chica que desde hace más de 10 años que me roba el sueño… que hace latir mi corazón desbocado cada que recibo tu mirada. ¿te casarías conmigo?

¿debía aceptar? Que mas daba! Pasó muchos años llorando por él, ¿estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por él? ¿o abriría su corazón y le daría el si?

\- Terry yo… no…

\- Candy…

\- Yo no… no puedo…

\- Pero…

\- No puedo vivir sin ti…. Nunca pude y jamás lo haré, ¡por supuesto que acepto! – la emoción era mucha, Terry la tomó en brazos y la hizo girara en el aire.

\- Jajaja, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Te amo Terry.

\- Yo también, siempre lo hice, y se que por más que quiera mi corazón nunca lo dejará de hacer. Te amo pecosa.

\- Te amo. Es el mejor regalo que jamás me han dado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños!

\- Feliz cumpleaños a mi!

Con esto y un gran beso sellaron miles de promesas y un futuro juntos, con hijos pecosos y niñitos engreídos, muy bellos, deseándole a Candy, un feliz cumpleaños….

* * *

 **Hola! Que les pareció, es la primera vez que hago un one-shot , espero no haberla regado (0_0) hoy cumplo años ¡! Y estoy muy feliz de poder pasarlo con ustedes.**

 **Mis mejores deseos y agradecimientos a todas..**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n**.


End file.
